LOVE is a 4 letter word
by CloudoholicFairy
Summary: This is going to be a 3/4 shot fanfic for Cloud and Tifa it's about their journery to marriage this summery sucks as does the title I'm really not sure about it so it may change.
1. Chapter 1 The Proposal

The Proposal

Cloud's POV

Tifa and I had been together for six months now after I finally admitted my real feelings to her after being able to forgive myself over the death for my best friends Zack and Aerith who were like siblings to me. But now I wanted something more in mine and Tifa's relationship and I was ready to take the next step and ask for her hand in marriage, I got the ring already and all that was left was to ask but I didn't know how until one of my recent deliveries took me back the Gold Saucer to Dio and as I waited for him I remember the date Tifa and I shared all those years and the view from the gondola so I would speak to Dio about privately hiring the Gondolas so that I could propose and if he asks why well I would say it's for an anniversary otherwise the whole of Corel would know what I would be planning which wouldn't be fair on me or on Tifa's answer although I was rather certain it would be a yes but in the heartbreaking off chance that she would say no I didn't want her feeling guilty when the towns folk started asking.

"Hey boy" I heard Dio call and I couldn't help roll my eyes even after all these years he still calls me boy.

"Hey" I reply

"So have you got my parcel?" Dio asks and I shake my head, after all I stood next to a rather large box the clearly had Dio's address on the side.

"Here" I say pushing the box in front of me, I can see him lift an eyebrow and jester for the two men that had followed him to take the box off and he's about to follow him when I stop him.

"Um Dio, you need to sign for that and I need a word" I say starching the back of my head

"Okay boy" he says and steps forward and whacks me on the shoulder and for the millionth time I find myself rolling my eyes.

Once Dio signed for his parcel I finally brought the subject of renting out the gondola.

"Dio is it possible to privately hire out the gondolas, just for Tifa and I, you see it's our anniversary and I want to make it special" I explained starching the back of my head once again

"That's not a problem just let me know when and I'll close it up and I'll even throw in some catering, nothing much mind but some sandwiches etc" Dio agreed

"Thanks, next week um say the 15th, well I better be heading back" I say and then I make my way to the ropeway to board the cable car to take me back to my bike.

Tifa's POV one week later

So today was the day I was going to be going somewhere special that was all I had been told by Cloud that something special was going to happen and so I had to dress up so after some help from Marlene I finally chose a dress for the evening, she had helped pick out a A-line black dress covered in white stars, it was short though and I was a little worried I would get cold as no doubt I would be taken where ever I was going on the back of Fenrir so I grabbed some leggings and shoved them on and I would roll them up when I got there wherever there was.

When Cloud had arrived home after the small amount of deliveries he had on his work load, all of which happened to be in the Midgar, Edge area so he wasn't out long only a few hours.

He paused by me wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and placing a soft kiss on my cheek before letting me go and heading for the stairs probably to change out of his work clothes and I let my eyes follow him as he always drove me wild but at least now it wasn't as bad as before we got together or at the start of our relationship.

Whatever was happening tonight I wasn't sure it certainly wasn't an anniversary thing as that wasn't due for another 6 months so I didn't know what he had planned for tonight but hopefully it would be romantic but then again it was Cloud who wasn't really romantic but he had become more so over the last 3 months he had been a little more sweet and bringing home gifts, usually simple things like flowers or bath oils and soaks, nothing expensive but just little gifts that always held the message 'I love you' the first time he did it, it brought tears to my eyes.

"Teef you ready yet?" Cloud called from the top of the stair

"Yes, I just need to tie my hair back for riding on Fenrir" I call back as he emerges from the stairs dressed in a suit with a blue shirt and midnight blue tie that just screams sexy and I'm swooning over him.

"Come on" he says grabbing my hand and leading me out to Fenrir once I've tied my hair up and grabbed my purse.

Cloud's POV

When we reached Mt Corel I could hear Tifa asked "The Gold Saucer?" even in the wind that was blowing around us and once I had parked up we made our way through Corel and as we board the cable car to take us into the giant playground in the sky, I started to get nervous about what was to come, I had confirmed with Dio that I would be here for 7pm and right now it was 6.55pm so in five minutes, we would stepping into the privately rented Gondola with a small buffet table set out and as the fireworks were about to go off that's when I would slip off the bench and down on one knee and ask her the one question that had my heart racing a mile a minute.

"Hey boy and Miss Tifa" Dio called as we stepped out of the cabal car and into the Gold Saucer

"I hope you've got everything ready" I ask raising a questioning eyebrow

"Of course, of course boy" Dio grinned whacking me on the back.

"Huh?" I could hear Tifa ask under her breath

"Come on follow me and you'll find out" I grin offering my hand to her, she takes it and I'm just glad that I was still wearing gloves otherwise she would be able to tell just how sweaty my hands were.

"Cloud's what all this?" Tifa asked taking in the once plain gondola that had been transformed into a beautiful romantic restaurant well almost. The wooden benches were covered in soft velvet cushions, the window was framed in a black lace curtain held by red velvet ties and underneath the window was a smallish table that held a champagne bucket, two glasses, some strawberries covered in chocolate and two dishes I had order that were staying warm under the metal covers.

"Cloud what is all this" Tifa asked a look of total shock plastered on her face

"Well I just wanted to do something special" I say starching the back of my head, she smiles softy which just makes my heart beat that much faster but lessens my nerves on her saying no. I allow Tifa to sit down first and scoots right up next to the window and then jesters for me to join her right next to her but I take the seat across from her so I can look her in the eye when I ask. As I sit down I lift the lids of our meal revealing a chicken pâté and green vegetables.

"This is amazing Cloud and it tastes so good" Tifa smiled and I got lost in her eyes that I almost forgot I was about to do.

"Teef there is another reason for all this tonight" I begin and slide off the velvet seat cushion and onto the wooden floor that is carpeted with a red fluffy rug. I take a deep breath as I look into her beautiful wide wine coloured eyes

"Tifa Lockhart, the girl I've known since childhood, who stole my heart the very first time I saw you, the girl that actually cared about me, you the love of my life, you who stayed by me for all these years, you that has never turned away from me and always held a candle for me well I just want to say Tifa Lockhart I love you and will please do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I asked shocked that I had managed to not stumbled stutter or scratch the back of my head, and as the fireworks just started outside the window I opened the little black velvet box that holds a plain simple silver band with a tiny heart shaped blue diamond and beside it two smaller jewels the colour of her eyes.

"Oh Cloud of course I will I love you" Tifa shouts over the fireworks before throwing herself at me and wrapping her arms tightly around me and I can feel her lips teasing my skin and I have to pull her off me so I slip the ring onto her finger, she smiles once more tears filling her eyes as I allow my lips to ghost over hers and she pulls me closer deepening the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 The Stag and the Hen

The Stag and the Hen

Cloud's Stag, Cloud's POV

Today was the day of my stag do, the one thing in this wedding malarkey I didn't want any part in but Cid and Barret saw otherwise and had put together a stag do for tonight, I was just glad that Honey Bee Inn was now shut down otherwise Cid would of made arrangements to hold it there so I did have my doubts that there would be strippers and I really didn't want them the only person I cared to see strip was Tifa and I regretted thinking that as soon as I did. I was currently pacing in our room dreading having to go.

"Tifa why do I have to go?" I grumbled as Tifa flipped over on the bed closing her book  
"Because Barret and Cid went to a lot of trouble to do this that's why" Tifa smirked

"I know but being in a room with Cid, Barret and the Turks smoking and drinking it's enough to make me to mad" I grumbled.

Tifa got up and wrapped her arms around me resting her chin on my shoulder

"Cloud it's only for a few hours and anyway once it's over your never have to go through it again and well you can always try and escape" she teased I rolled my eyes Tifa Lockhart ever the face of positivity even when Sephiroth was out to destroy the world I don't recall her ever being sad for too long.

"Okay Teef" I said turning around her arms and placing a soft kiss on her lips

"I'll try" I say as I break away.

"That's all I ask" Tifa smiles and then lets me go

So after parking Fenrir I find myself sat in a private club room with friends and acquaintances from my travels all those years ago and some were costumers that had been frequent users of my delivery service and all I could do was sit there silent as eyes often stared at me in a room filled with laughter. I hadn't been there long and have already had enough I had the feeling tonight was going to be the longest night of my life and somehow I was wishing Sephiroth was back as facing him would be a lot nicer than this and by the looks of it Vincent felt the same way too.

A little later on I found myself being forced into drinking and forced was definitely the right word to drink as Barret held me down as Cid and Reno forced drinks down my throat, I coughed and chocked on the first and finally managed to release Barret's hold on me.

So as more and more drinks were passed my way and I became a little tipsy that was when my worst fears for tonight walked through the club doors. I groaned and passed out evil stares to all my supposed friends as they had arranged a stripper.

"I thought I had said no strippers" I growled at the group

"Well I sadid said other otherwise" Reno slurred spilling his drink slightly

I kept my gaze adverted as the girl proceed to do what she was paid for, I could hear Reno catcalling and I found myself counting down the minutes until this was over. I recoiled when the girl sat on my lap, I tried to push her off me but I also didn't want to hurt her and with being a little on the drunk side I didn't have full control of my actions.  
"Get off me" I growled through gritted teeth, the guys around me just laughed and I heard Cid shout

"Oh lighten up yer ass its' not like T-Tifa would mind" I rolled my eyes again a habit that I seemed to be doing more and more often these last few months.

"She would mind and I'm not into women that sell themselves" I stated, I could see the girl look at me in angry and sadness, tears rimmed her eyes and she clenched her fist and slapped me across the face with her other hand. It stung but I had had worse, when one the road in our hunt for Sephiroth Tifa and I often trained together and her punches, kicks and slaps did hurt this was weak and barely left a mark.

"It's okay babe, I'll I'll protect you" Reno slurred and he tried to lift the girl off my lap but he was that drunk he ended up falling on the floor, the bar erupted into laughter including myself.

Finally in the early hours of the morning the stag do broke up and I thought I would finally be able to go home and climb into bed next to Tifa but the guys had other plans. As I left the club I was ambushed by everyone that was there. My eyesight went black as a thick blindfold covered my eyes but still kept trying weakly to get the guys off me until my hands and legs were bind and the next thing I know is I'm in the back of a van travelling to god knows where.

After around 20 minutes of travelling we come to a stop and I'm dragged from the van, it's cold outside now and I find the shirt and jeans I had been wearing ripped from my body and the guys drunkenly laughing as some other garment is placed on instead and I can also feel something being placed on my head then, I'm dragged to a cold mental post that I believe is a lamppost, I feel my hands being unbound only to be tied back up again when the cold feel of metal touches my hands. My legs are untied so I can at least move and then, my blindfold is taken away and I find myself standing outside of 7th Heaven tied to a lamppost in a ill fitting dress and I what I assume is resting on my head a tiara so they must of found out then about the time I had to cross dress to save Tifa.

At some point during the remainder of the night I fell asleep and was awoken the following morning by laughter. When I opened my eyes I could see Tifa and the kids staring at me and laughing their heads off I flushed bright red at the eyes on me.  
"Oh they got you good Miss Cloud" Tifa giggled

"Yes they did so can please untie me" I snapped a little but who could blame me?

"Alright keep your dress on" Tifa teased as she slipped passed me and I could feel her untie the knot that had kept be here all night.

Tifa's Hen Night, Tifa's POV

It was indeed funny what had happened to Cloud on his Stag do last night but now I was a little worried about the Hen night Yuffie had planned for me, after all Yuffie couldn't be trusted not to do anything extreme and over the top. So I had ever right to be worried but if I had told Cloud to go to his I wasn't going to back out of mine.

"Cloud can you help me" I say turning my back on him, he was currently resting on our bed, nursing his hangover and wrapped up warmly after being left outside in the cold all night. I could hear him groan slightly as he got out of bed.

"There all done" he barely whispered and I could hear him already retreating back to bed so turning around quickly I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me.

"Excuse me mister but where's my kiss?" I tease raising an eyebrow, I could see him smirk and then he looked like he was thinking it over and finally he smiled and softly graced my lips with his.

"I'll see you later and the kids know not to disturb you anyway they'll be going to bed soon" I smiled, Cloud was already back in bed so I leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, he smiled

"I'll see you soon" he whispered and closed his eyes once more as I made my way to the door.

Yuffie was waiting downstairs for me and had already helped herself to one of the reserved stash of drinks for AVALANCHE, I rolled my eyes at her she could never stay out of trouble for long, not that she was in any now well that I knew about but still would do things without asking which of coursed made her who she was. She was dressed in a jeans shorts and a strappy top with a white design that looked like flowers but her hair was the same as always.

"TEEFY I HOPE YOUR READY!" she yelled

"I am but don't shout so loud" I inform her

"OH WHY?" She yells again pressing for answers

"Alright because Cloud is in bed, he's not feeling to great after his stag last night" I finally give in

"Oh really?" she smirks

"Yuffie don't" I say giving her the look that usually makes her back down

"Oh you're no fun" she pouts

"Oh come on now's not the time to annoy Cloud you have to get me to my hen party" I say trying to change the subject

"Oh yeah LETS GO!" she shouts before dragging my arm and pulling me towards the door.

The Hen Party Yuffie had planned was nothing like I had expected, I had honestly thought I would find myself in some sort of club but no instead I find myself throwing myself around a woodland area as I try and shoot at people on the opposing team with paint pelts. It's rather fun ducking and diving and shooting at people knowing they won't actually die it's fun but it hurts.

By the time it's over, we're all covered in paint and laughing our heads off and I felt a little stupid when I decided to wear a dress but I had no idea so once out of the camouflaged outfits we had been wearing, Yuffie, Shelke, Elmyra, Elena and Cissnei dragged me towards the bar the paintball place had I was a little shocked that they had indeed had a bar on their premises so Yuffie ordered a large plate of fries between us and a beer pitcher which I wasn't really found of but hey I had to look as if I was having fun which up until now I had been, there was something about being in a bar surrounded by girls I wasn't very comfortable with, even grown up I had more male friends than female so this was still rather new to me.

"Right come on time to move" Yuffie squealed and I didn't understand what was happening next I had actually thought I would be staying here for the rest of the evening but I was rather sceptical about what was happening next.

I found myself after a 30 minute taxi ride in a spa, I could believe I was getting a chance to relax and this was exactly what I needed, first off all we all got massages and I swear to god I wish Cloud could give massages like this and I was tempted to ask if they could teach him but I just couldn't.

We shared small talk during our time at the spa, there was a game of twenty questions when it came to my dress and a further 20 when they wanted to know how Cloud had proposed, they all squealed when I had told them how.

"OH MY GOD I HAD NO IDEA THAT CLOUD WAS THAT ROMANTIC!" Yuffie yelled making us all wince and the spa attendees jump.

"Yuffie not so loud and yes he indeed is" I smiled thinking of how sweet he really was.

"You're so lucky Tifa, Tseng hardly realises I'm there these days" Elena sighed

"But Elena isn't Tseng working on the Midgar reactor clean ups at the minute" Cissnei said

"Yes, he is but even so"

"Ha at least you've got someone Vincent doesn't even know I exist" Yuffie pouted

"Oh come on Yuffie everybody knows you exist your loud enough after all" Shelke giggled it was the first time I had actually heard Shelke laugh.

This went for some time and if Elmyra hadn't stepped in they would of been a fight break out between Yuffie and Shelke over Vincent which had been amusing at times but it had gotten to the point where it was just annoying.

By the time I got home I was so glad that Yuffie hadn't gotten any male strippers as I would of gone mad at her maybe that was why she hadn't as she would not only have me to answer to but probably a rather pissed off Cloud and she had seen Cloud fight Sephiroth so I was sure she didn't want to be on the receiving end of Cloud's Omnislash and I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of it.

"Have a good time?" Cloud asked as I entered our room

"Yeah it was fun but I missed you" I teased him slightly, he quirked an eyebrow and beckoned me to join him on the bed. As I moved closer he grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him and he captured my lips with his.

"Ouch" I squealed, as Cloud's hand brushed his hands on my hips

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked worry clear in his eyes and tone, slowly he lifted up the dress to reveal the bruises on my hips.

"What with all the bruises?" he asks his gaze filling with more concern

"Paintballing" I giggle

"Painting balling, you went paintballing for your hen?" Cloud asks humour lacing his voice

"Yes and what's wrong with that"

"Nothing" he smirks and captures my lips with his again

"It's not long now you know till were married" I giggle

"I know, not long until we're Mr and Mrs Strife" Cloud smiles and then takes my lips again and I when we break apart I quickly change and I crawl into bed next him as five days remain until we are to be married.

* * *

lol this chapter, Cloud's stag do was harder to write than Tifa's and who told Barret and Cid about Cloud's cross dressing days lol of course Cloud's stag was harder for me to write than Tifa's after all I'm a single girl but I still hope you like it, two more chapters to go


	3. Chapter 3 The Wedding

The Wedding

Tifa's POV

I couldn't believe it, today was the day that I was going to marry Cloud the day I thought would never come especially after everything we've been through but here we are about to make a lifelong commitment to each other and actually having more than just words to keep a promise between us.

"Tifa five more minutes and it's time" Barret called, I will admit I felt like a princess in my dress, the dress gave the illusion that I was floating, it also had a layered feel to it, the bodice hugged my figure in all the right places and the straps criss crossed several times before crossing over my shoulders and joining in a beautiful discreet bow and the bodice was also covered in blue gems set in a tasteful pattern.

I check my reflection again in the mirror not that anything will of changed since I last checked and too right my hair was indeed still in place held by my great grandma's hair comb, it had been passed down and somehow had survived the fire that had wiped Nibelheim out over 7 years ago.

"It's time Teef" Barret told me, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach flutter as I heard those words and really I had no need to be nervous after all it was Cloud and he accepted me for who I was as I did with him and I had waited so long that I shouldn't be nervous yet I was, maybe because I only nervous because maybe I was going to be in front of so many people declaring my lifelong commitment to Cloud and I was shy after all.

"Teef you look beautiful" Barret told me and I couldn't help but blush

"Thanks Barret" I reply and hug him tightly

"Daddy what about me?" Marlene asks, her eyes on the brink of tears

"You look beautiful too sweetheart like you always does" Barret coos trying to calm his little girl.

"Okay Marlene are you ready" I ask her and she nods and we climb into the car that will take us to the place Cloud and I spent a night under the Highwind all those years ago. When I got there I was shocked by how the cliff face looked, a cream coloured carpet was laid out and natural benches made from tree logs lined the aisle and at the end a beautiful white wooden trellis that was decorated with flowers from Aerith's church and ribbons and underneath the arch stood Cloud Strife the man that had captured my heart since the day he made that promise on the well all those years ago.

He looked so handsome standing there in his suit and tie and it would take a large effort to stop me from running up the aisle and rushing the whole service just so I could 'get at him' and I was glad Barret was there to stop me from racing down the aisle and too the alter.

Marlene is first down the aisle scattering some flower petals as she goes which gets blowing in the slight breeze that has started to blow. Then it was Yuffie's turn to walk down the aisle dressed in a midnight blue a-line dress that had a sky blue sash tied around the middle in a bow and then it was my turn.

Cloud's POV

Tifa was finally making her way up the aisle in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen, she looked angelic and I couldn't wait to hear the words 'I now declare you husband and wife and you may kiss the bride' those were the words I wanted to hear for so long now and it was fast approaching.

It looked as though Barret was having to hold her back, I could see it clearly in her eyes as she made it down the aisle how eager she was and I couldn't help smile at her, Denzel was by my side as my best man as it felt only right as Marlene was playing flower girl that Denzel got a part to play and besides he was too old for the role of page boy so just the other day I told him he was to be best man after all I didn't actually have one and Denzel he was like a son to me now so it felt right to have him there.

Tifa was finally handed over to me from Barret and I was certainly smiling like the cat that got the cream, as I looked into her deep wine coloured eyes I could tell this was the right thing to be doing there was nobody else but her and that was all that mattered.

As our minster Reeve who had been ordain a while ago back when Cid and Shera got married had began and I found myself mentally counting down the seconds to the words I was longing to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride" Reeve said with a soft smile and on cue I stepped forward and closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms tightly around her and at first ghosted my lips over hers, she didn't hold back as her hands snaked into my hair pulling me closer and deepening the kiss and soon I was starting to feel a little breathless but I couldn't and wouldn't stop this was what I had been waiting for, for too long now. It was several people in the audience clearing their throats that pulled Tifa and I apart, applause, cheers and laughter filled the air and as I looked back to Tifa and I could see tears filling her eyes.

"Oh Teef there's no need to cry" I whisper as I take her hand and we make our way back down the aisle

"I know but I'm just so happy that I can't help it" she sniffed while smiling brightly, I couldn't help smile back.

Tifa's POV

Finally I was Mrs Strife which I will say again what I've been waiting far too long for and I was so happy I was crying. Cloud had told me it was alright, that there was no need to cry but I couldn't help it I was just too happy. Everything was so beautiful it had taken my breath away and now we were on our way to our wedding reception on the back of Fenrir.

We arrived at the reception that was being held at Kalm lodge in their gardens which had been magically transformed into a wonderland; well that's what I would call it. The tables were beautifully decorated in the chosen colour scheme with ribbons and vases filled with crisp roses.

Speeches were giving, Barret had reminded Cloud how much pain he would be in if he hurt me, Cid and Yuffie were making jokes which in Cid's case were a little to crude for the kids to hear and would stain Cloud's cheeks a faint pink at times. Then when Cloud gave a speech I could actually feel my heart swell as he had indeed been so sweet.

"So raise your glasses for my beautiful wife Mrs Tifa Strife" Cloud finished lifting his glass and pulling me up to stand next to him. I was blushing brightly at this and was glad when a waiter had called that dinner was served.

After dinner it was time to cut the cake and I could see the mischievously glint in Cloud's eye as he took a slice and I could see he was going to smear it all over my face so I quickly dodge and ended up face planting his face into one of the many mini cakes that surrounded the large main cake. The room erupted into fits of laughter as Cloud wiped the cake from his face.

"Oh Cloudy you're so cute" I whispered leaning closer and allowing my lips to dance over his tasting the vanilla frosting of the cake on his lips.

* * *

Again I don't own the characters sadly I wish though I did but I do own the story just not the characters :(

Yay finally gotten the wedding part of the 3 or 4 fanfic I'm working on. But then again I've been in London for the last few days and I've also lost my spark kinda (it's coming and going at the minute)

I'm so glad that I didn't choose the same setting that everyone else does for their wedding Aerith's church or the bar (I've done it before so I wanted something different) So I thought were they spent the night under the highwind would be different enough.

I hope this is just more cloti fluff that you will enjoy


	4. Chapter 4 The Honeymoon

The Honeymoon

Cloud's POV

After spending the night in Kalm Lodge Tifa and I were setting off for our honeymoon, Tifa however was still in the dark but I had heard of this brand new retreat in Wutai which was growing in popularity and looking over the brochures in secret I knew this was the place to be and it only sealed the deal further when I had seen the honeymoon suite and Yuffie had said she could well get us extras I was straight on the phone booking the room and a load of activities even though I was indeed sceptical of anything Yuffie said this was different she knew the trouble she would be in if she had done anything to ruin Tifa's special day or honeymoon.

It wasn't a bad trip to Wutai a rather short trip really that didn't really take long thanks to Cid and him flying us there along with the only other thing I love but less than Tifa, My or rather our Fenrir. It was a short drive from where Cid drop us of and I could feel Tifa smile against my shoulder as she leaned closer to me against as the slight autumn breeze tickled at our skin.

When we arrived I was greeted with the reaction from Tifa I wasn't quite expecting she was wearing an expression that could only be described as shock and she was speechless which I totally didn't understand. As one Tifa was never really speechless and second it wasn't that a breathing taking site of the retreat but then again she's spent a great deal of time recently in Edge and Midgar where all the scenery is the same grey and dull so I can forgive her being the way she was.

Tifa's POV

After checking in at this retreat we headed straight up to our suit, the deluxe bridal suit which held the biggest bed I had ever seen, candles lined the walls for romantic evenings here, boxes of chocolates and strawberries filled the mini fridge as well as several bottles of champagne from the Corel region and to top it off the balcony that overlooked a hot spring had its own hot tub and apparently there was yet still more to see but right now I had only one thing on my mind.

Getting my sexy husband Mr Strife into the hot tub with a bottle of champagne and one or two boxes of chocolates.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, I need to freshen up after the trip" I say grabbing one of my bags and making b-line for the bathroom before Cloud can say anything and lock the door behind me. I can feel the heat starting to raise in my cheeks as I ransack my bag for a razor, cream and the bikini I had indeed packed. I had only shave like yesterday but I wanted to be perfect for Cloud not that he would probably mind but I didn't feel right. So quickly after running the razor over my legs, I brushed my teeth and slipped into my little navy bikini and then after all that it was time to reveal myself to Cloud which I suddenly felt very, very nervous about.

Unlatching the lock I poked my head through the door to find a shirtless Cloud resting on the plush sofa, I can't help but grin and deepen the blush that was rising across my face.

I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way over to the sofa and leaning over the back I wrapped my arms around Cloud and rested my head on the sofa next to Cloud's ear and whispered to him.

"Come join me in the hot tub in five minutes and bring the champagne" before I moved away I did tease him by running my tongue along his hair and I could see the blush spreading rapidly across his face.

Cloud's POV

I had no idea what had come over Tifa she was acting differently and I will admit I rather liked it as it made her that much more sexy and well considering she was clad in a rather skimpy bikini I couldn't refuse her offer. So I quickly grabbed a bottle of champagne and stripped down to my boxers and made my way to the balcony.

Tifa was already in the water the ends of her soft hair soaking in the warm water, the water against her skin making her that much more sexy. She smiled brightly but it held a hidden message of lust as I could see it shining in her eyes as I joined her in the hot tub as soon as I was in the water I pulled Tifa onto my lap and turned her to face me. Her lips instantly captured mine and could feel myself being pushed further into the water as my arms wrapped around her torso. We broke apart to get our breath back and I could feel her thumbs sliding under my boxers. I raised an eye brow in question and all I got in reply was a smile and then her lips encasing mine again.

The champagne was soon forgotten as we began to tease each other but she was defiantly the more dominant than I had ever seen her. Finally I felt my sweet release followed by her own as we fell deeper into the water breathing heavily as we desperately tried to recover a steady breathing rhythm.

Tifa's POV

As the sun was starting to fall behind the mountains that was when I remembered about the abandoned bottle of champagne that had sat idly by as we lost ourselves to pleasure. I leaned over to grab the bottle but it was then I noticed Cloud had forgotten the glasses, sighing I removed myself from the warmth of the water and Cloud.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asks grabbing my hand

"I'm going for glasses for the champagne as you forgot them" I smirk

"Well alright but would you get a more chilled bottle" Cloud grins I roll my eyes at him but mentally agree as after all a more chilled bottle would be better.

I quickly return to the hot tub with glasses and a very chilled bottle of champagne and join Cloud back in the warmth of his embrace and the water and there as the stars start shining brightly we share the full bottle of champagne under the stars before we removed ourselves from the water and shivering slightly against the autumn chill of the night air and as we crawl into the inviting sheets of the bed I snuggle up close to Cloud so my head is resting on his chest and it's the sound of his steady heart beat that lulls me off to sleep and my final thought before drifting off is of how lucky I am to be married to the most wonderful man ever. My Hero. My Husband. My Love. My Cloud.

* * *

Finally the last part of my four shot is here.

This was a little hard to write thanks to writers block but I got there in the end that and well I didn't want to make it too mature at all so I've kinda really skimmed over that part but what honeymoon would be complete without the dirty? lol

So what do you think of the ending I actually quite like it as this is no doubt how Tifa must feel about Cloud and he would def feel the same no doubt Cloti are made for each other. I of course wanted to keep the same idea as the other parts of this story and do something different for their honeymoon as they always end up in Costa Del Sol so I chose somewhere else and I hope you like the choice and yes this chapter does not cover the whole honeymoon but rather just their first night as it would be to long and I would waffle on too much and I would of struggled to write that much anyway


End file.
